


Don't be rude

by Rakusnow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, HannibalLibre, Honeymoon, M/M, MurderHusbands, PostTWOTL, Rage, but also love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakusnow/pseuds/Rakusnow
Summary: I know many ways to...correct your rudeness, Will.





	

“What if I don’t want to be polite with you, Hannibal? What if I want to be rude, as I have always been?” said Will angry after an argument.

 

“Will. Don’t.” 

 

“Oh. Or what? Are you going to kill me, Dr Lecter?” That was too much for Hannibal.

 

“I know many ways to...correct your rudeness, Will.” Said the doctor, visibly upset.

 

“Assuming that you can catch me?” Will was scoffing him, enough.

 

“I’m faster and stronger than you, don’t underestimate me because I’m older William.” He hissed.

 

“Don’t underestimate me, because you think that…” Will stopped. Hannibal’s eyes were definitely different. “Finally. You are really angry with me. Fine. I bet you that you can’t catch me.”

 

He turned and started to run through the beach and when he finished first, water was the only thing to be heard. Will held his breath closing his eyes and trying to listen beyond the sea.

 

But he couldn’t hear a big cat approaching, imagining him just bathed in the light of the crescent moon. With a fast movement he caught William, like animals they rolled in the sand, Hannibal looming over him.

 

“Got you…” Hannibal whispered, shortening distance between lips and still panting.

 

Will began to laugh, allowing Hannibal to restrain him and sticking out his tongue just to lick his lips, teasing. The kiss was deep and passionate, being aware of their bodies rubbing and warming each other. Hannibal broke the kiss and looked the stormy blue eyes.

 

“I love you, Will.”

 

“Love you too” Will said lowly, forgetting why they had argued. Hannibal and Will lay for a while on the beach, they were in "El Pilar" the most beautiful beach in Cuba. Hiding from the world and enjoying their honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank you to my lovely beta TigerPrawn, I love you lady <3


End file.
